Remember
by KayLV
Summary: Kat has lost her camp and her family while under attack. She's alone in the world but not for long as she soon is saved and joins the group. Even though she's the new girl, there is one member of the group that knew her from the get go. (Flash backs every other chapter)
1. Chapter 1

Even though the whole world went to shit, Kat never felt truly alone 'til now. She always had her family and friends with her along the way. But now, now she was alone and scared. She had no one. Her camp was attacked and her family was seperated for the first time. She tried to get away with them but lost them all in the commotion. Now she didn't even know if any of them made it out alive. Kat ran and walked for miles until she couldn't move anymore. She felt her legs shake as she came to a stop and fell to her knees. She let out a sob that made her whole body shake. The thought of her whole family gone and her alone in the miserable world made her release another sob. Kat felt like she was on the floor for hours until she heard something behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw two men trying to sneak up on her. She quickly got up and took her machete from the holder. One of the men slowly walked towards her. She looked over between the two.

"Now we don't want any problems now do we, doll?" He said. He held out his hands as he walk towards her. She stared at the huge scar on his face that came from his forehand to his cheek.

The skinny man smirked and took the sight of Kat in. She felt sick. She backed away slowly holding her machete towards them.

"Come on bitch lets go." The skinny one said. Kat growled.

"Now, now let's not get hasty." The man closer said. Then the skinny man behind pulled out a gun as the scar man came closer and attempted to grab Kat. Kat screamed and whipped her machete. The machete cut the mans hand off. The sight of the severed hand and his partner falling to the floor with blood spreading on the floor made the skinny man cringe and shot his gun hitting Kat in the shoulder. She stumbled to her back. Though she was going in and out, she saw the man with the gun helping the one crying out in pain.

"Kill the bitch!" Yelled the handless man. The man with the gun looked at her. He then walked over to her. He loomed over her. He pointed the gun to her head. As he pulled the trigger, nothing came out. He cursed under his breath and reached for a new clip. As he was distracted, Kat reached for her weapon. She struck the man in the leg and he fell to the ground in pain. She quickly got up and ran away. She hissed in pain as she ran. Jumping over logs and dips in the ground. She could hear yelling from at least three different voices and gun shots. She tried to run as fast as she could but the pain in her shoulder was getting to her. She had to find somewhere to hide out. She couldn't take this any longer. She kept running at a steady pace before seeing the trees thin out and saw a small town coming up.

* * *

Rick, Glenn, and Michonne searched the nearby town a some miles east of Alexandria. They were starting to run out of personal necessities for the people of Alexandria. Glenn held his list as he crossed the street to the pharmacy. He groaned. He was starting to hate going on runs for people. He just wanted to stay near Maggie. But he knew that he had to do this for his family and the people of his new home. Then he heard a gunshot in the distance. He looked up from his list. He paused in his tracks. Another and another shot rang out. Each closer than the last. He immediately turned around and headed back into the clothing store Michonne and Rick were in. Michonne and Rick looked up from what they were doing as Glenn busted through the doors of the store.

"What is it?" Rick asked. Already getting his gun out from its holster.

"I heard gun shots. They sound like they're getting closer." Glenn said. All of them ran out of the store with their supplies in tow. Glenn and Michonne put the things in the back of the pickup truck as Rick kept watch. He could hear the gun shots getting closer and now yelling.

"Rick, we need to get out of here." Michonne said. Rick raised his hand to silence her. He heard a faint scream. It sounded like a woman's. Rick started to run towards the noise. Glenn and Michonne looked at each other before getting their weapons out and running after him.

Rick ran some blocks following the noise. He looked around trying to find the source. Michonne and Glenn reached him just in time to hear another gun shot. This time Michonne lead the way. She took out her katana as she reached the corner of a building and looked around the corner. She saw a girl running down the street with blood all over her chest. Michonne saw a small group of men running after her laughing. Glenn tapped her shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked. Michonne growled.

"A girl and a group of men chasing her." She said. She looked again and saw the girl turn into an abandon building. The men went in one by one. As the last one as about to enter the building Michonne quietly ran up to him and stabbed him. The katana went straight through him as he gasped. Michonne removed the blade and let the man's body fall. She stabbed him in the head and proceeded inside. Rick and Glenn close behind.

* * *

Kat ran into the building and up the stairs. She fell on her stomach as one of the men grabbed her ankles. With one quick swipe she cut the man' head off. She continued up the stairs hearing the screams of two of the men. She reached a room and shut the door behind her. She used what she could to block the doorway. She looked out the window. It was to far of a jump to go out the window. Kat went into a corner and curled up. She felt tears stream down her face, not knowing what was going to happen to her.

* * *

Rick and Glenn went pass Michonne and towards the stairs. Glenn looked down at the headless body and cringed. As they reached the top of the flight of stairs. Glenn could hear the men banging on the door trying to open it.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU STUPID BITCH!" One of them yelled as he banged his body to the door. The other man started to join in. But as he was trying to break down the door, he looked at Rick and Glenn holding up guns towards them. He draw his weapon but before he could even point it at Rick and Glenn. Rick shot him in the throat. The last man with the scar on his face and one hand jumped back as he was distracted with the door. He raised up his hand, begging for his life to be spared. As Rick listened to his story, Michonne walked up the stairs. She looked at the situation at hand. Without a word, she ran up to the man with the scar and stabbed him. Rick sighed. Michonne took her sword out and cleaned it off in one swipe.

"I was gonna take care of him." Rick said.

"You took too long." Michonne walked up the door the men were trying to get into. She put her ears to the door.

"It's silent in there." She whispered. Rick moved towards the door and listened. Nothing. He motioned Glenn over to him.

"Go on three." Glenn nodded and got ready. "1, 2, 3!" Both men threw their bodies into the door. It broke open and they fell on a pile of broken wood. Michonne climbed over the men and towards the girl who was limp in the corner of the room. Michonne had her katana ready as she checked the girl's pulse.

"We have a pulse." She said. She looked at the wound. It was a gunshot wound.

"She's okay?" Glenn asked. Michonne nodded.

"Yeah. She passed out from the gunshot wound."

* * *

The car jumped from hitting a pothole causing Kat to wake up. She gasped as she looked around her. She tried to sit up but her shoulder wouldn't allow her too. She hissed and laid back down. Glenn turned around and looked at her.

"Guys she's awake." He said. Michonne looked and Rick looked quickly before going back to the road.

"Where am I? What happened?" Kat asked.

"We're taking you to a safe zone. We found you passed out in a room blocked off from some men trying to get you." Michonne said. Kat's memory after going into the building for safety was a blur. It grew silent and Michonne and Glenn turned back around. Rick cleared his throat.

"We were wondering how did you get yourself into the situation?" He asked. Kat didn't want to talk about it. She felt tears in her eyes.

"Well you don't have to say anything if you're not ready." Michonne said. After that the ride was a silent one.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a flashback for Kat because I want to give her a back story! I feel like she deserves that for being an OC._

 _Also Norma (Norman) and Shaun (Sean)! lol_

* * *

Norma and Shaun came to a stop in front of the orphanage. It was a long nervous ride for Norma. She couldn't stop shaking her leg. Shaun looked over at his wife. Though she had aged, he thought of her a radiant. He smiled at her and put his hand on her leg to control her shaking. She looked up at him.

"Sorry. I'm so excited."

"I know you are dear but ya gonna scared the damn child with all that shaking." Shaun said. Norma laughed that laugh Shaun loved so much and slap his chest. He held his hand out to his wife.

"Ya ready?" He asked. She smiled and grabbed his hand. She kissed it lightly and got out of the truck.

They waited for someone to talk to them. And waited and waited. Finally their case worker came out with a forced smile.

"I am so sorry for the wait me and mrs -. Come this way." They looked at each other and followed her into her office. She motioned for the couple to have a seat.

"Alrighty then. I'm just gonna get straight to the point. The child that we've assigned to you is what we call a 'special' case." She tried to say as sincere as she could. "But I feel like this child is too hard to handle even for you two. I just want what is best for both parties. So I've decided that maybe it will be best to give this case to someone more.. attentive towards a child of this situation." The caseworker said. Norma shook her head.

"I think we can take care of the child just fine. We've had a couple of children walk through are doors. Heck we've adopted two of them and one of them being a special case." Norma said. Shaun then spoke up.

"Yes Mrs..."

"Miss Brown."

"Miss Brown, I believe me and my wife can handle anything you serve to us." Miss Brown looked between them both. She sighed.

"The thing is this child has been through a great ordeal and we just don't her going through anymore heartbreak if you decided not to let her stay. This will be her third home if you take her in."

"It's a girl." Norma smiled. Miss Brown gave a sad smile and nodded.

"We won't give up on her like the others." Shaun said.

"That's what the last one said" The caseworker sighed.

"We won't" Norma said. The case worker thought it over. This couple has had a high success with most of the foster children that they have had.

"Alright. I'll give her to you. Just please be patient with the girl." The couple nodded their heads and proceeded with the paperwork.

Norma and Shaun walked behind Miss Brown down a long hallway. Children were running around laughing and playing. They reached a big open room that is assumed to be the library. Miss brown motion then to stop outside the doorway as she went in. Norma being curious looking around the corner. Miss brown walked up to a little girl maybe about five or six years old holding a book in her hand. Norma instantly felt a tug at her heart when she saw the girl. She had long black hair, sad almond shaped eyes, and a rosy complexion to her chunky body.

"Kat we found a new home for you." The girl stood silent with no emotion. She just looked down at her book.

"It gonna be fine honey. These are good people. They'll take care of you." Miss Brown said. The little girl got up carrying the book in her hand and a stuffed bunny in the other. Norma went back around the corner with her hand over her mouth. Shaun noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Did you get that feeling again?" He asked. Norma nodded her head as he rubbed her back. Miss Brown came around the corner with the girl. Shaun looked down at her while the little girl look up at him. He knew in the moment that she was gonna be apart of their family.

"This is Katherine. But most just call her Kat." Miss brown smiled at the little girl. The little girl just kept looking back and forth between the couple.

* * *

The drive was quiet. Norman looked in the rear view mirror watching Kat. The girl stared out the window watching the tree line go by. It went from buildings to little house all lined up to big farms and open spaces. They were getting near their home. A horse ranch to be exact. Norma turned to look at Kat.

"Kat do you like horses?" She asked.

Kat looked at her and smiled. She nodded her head vigorously.

"Well that's good cause there a whole lot of horses where we're going." Norma smiled. Kat looked at Shaun in the mirror as he nodded. Kat gave Norma a smile before going back to looking out the window.

They soon reached the ranch. Kat looked out the window in amazement at all the horses. As the car came to a stop, Kat's door went flying open. She ignored the bug beautiful house and garden and went straight to the horses. Norma and Shaun ran behind her.

"Wow you are a quick child huh?" Shaun said when they finally reached her. Kat smiled at him and went back to the horses. She kept a close eye on a really big horses being brought into a stable.

"That's Buck. He's pretty big huh?" Shaun said. Kat nodded her head. She ran into the stable and went up to Buck's stall. The horses looked down at her and nayed in her face. Kat jumped back and bumped in Norma.

"It's alright honey. He's gentle. Why don't you pet him?" Norma said. Kat hid behind Norma as they got closer to Buck's stall. Norma moved Kat in front of her and took her hand. Buck put his head down just enough for Kat to pet him. Kat smiled at the couple.

* * *

Norma and Kat stayed in the stables for awhile as Norma talked to Kat about the different types of horses they housed.

"Buck is a clydesdale horse. We use him for pulling the carriages around the ranch. Sometimes he's in the town's Christmas parade." Norma said. Buck bend down and nuzzled Kat's little neck making Kat giggled. Norma was happy she was adjusting well but she hoped she will do the same when the girls came home. Just then Norma heard the family truck come up.

"Kat would you like to meet the girls?" Norma asked. Kat looked at her then outside the stable. Kat didn't really want to go but she knew that she had to. Kat took Norma's hand and they walked towards the house.

Kat saw Shaun come out of the truck and opened the back door. A girl the size of Kat came out. Kat noticed something different about the girl though. In the face and body. She took Shaun's hand and pulled him towards Norma and Kat. She smiled at Kat and hugged her. Kat wasn't use to this. No one really touches her except for holding hands but Kat felt different, she liked this.

"Hi! I'm Haley!" She said loudly in Kat's ear. Kat looked over at the truck. A girl was in the back staring at them, Kat specifically. She looked older than Kat and Haley.

"Haley ya gonna squeeze the life out of the girl!" Shaun laughed. Haley immediately moved away from Kat. Norma looked over at the truck.

"Harper! Get out here and greet our new guest." Norma said. Harper jumped out of the truck and slammed the door behind her. Kat thought she looked mean.

"Harper this is Kat." Kat waved at her but didn't get that back. Except she got a huff from Harper.

"Young lady do not give her that attitude." Norma said. Harper huffed again and ran into the house slamming the door behind her again. Shaun patted Kat on the head.

"It's alright she just needs to warm up to ya that's all." Kat looked at the house hoping thats what will happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat woke up from her dream. She looked around it was almost dusk outside and Glenn was snoring. She sat up, cringing at the pain. She felt her shoulder and looked down. It's wound was taken care of and wrapped.

"We stopped while you were passed out and cleaned it up for you." Michonne said.

"Thank you." Kat said.

"Ah so she speaks." Rick said with a smile. Kat gave a sad smile.

"Are we almost there? To the safe zone?" Kat asked.

"Yeah we're almost there." They rode in silence again. Michonne looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"So do you think you're ready to tell us how you got yourself chased by a group of men?" Michonne asked. Kat looked at her. She figured they had the right to know seeing that they were taking her in.

"My camp was attacked by them. I tried to get my family away but I lost them in the commotion. I don't even know if they're alive.. I ran from the camp but was spotted by two men. I was able to get away from them but more men came after me. Which lead me to hiding in the building." Kat explained. She looked a Rick and Michonne. They just nodded and said nothing. Kat looked ahead and saw a faint light shining over the horizon.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"Yep. I think you'll like it there." Rick said.

"Wow you have electricity. I don't think I've had a good light source in a long time." Rick smiled at her. They pulled up to the big wall. Kat looked at it in amazement. She's never seen anything like that. Her camp always stayed in the woods or abandon houses in the middle of nowhere.

Two men came up to the car and looked through it shining a light in everyone faces.

"Who's that?" One asked. Rick looked behind him.

"New person."

"You should take her to Deanna."

"I know." Rick sighed. The men walked over to the gate and opened it wide enough for the car to go through. Kat looked at the people and children walking around, laughing and talking. She received some stares as Rick parked the car.

Michonne shook Glenn awake as she saw Maggie and Carl coming to the car. Glenn woke up in a jolt making Kat smile. Rick got out and greeted Carl. Kat could see Carl and Maggie saying something to Rick while looking at Kat. She looked down at her lap trying to avoid the stares. Michonne tapped on her seat to get Kat's attention.

"Don't be scared okay? There's some good people here." Michonne said as she and Glenn got out of the car. She went back to looking down at her lap thinking about her family. She got so lost in her thoughts she jumped when she heard a tap on the window. She looked at the older woman smiling at her. She opened the door and slowly got out of the truck.

"Well hello there. My name is Deanna." She said as she held out her hand for Kat. Kat looked at it and quickly shook it.

"Katherine. But people usually call me Kat."

"Kat, why don't you follow me so we can talk." Deanna started to walk away. Kat looked at her saviors who motioned her to follow.

"Just follow her and we'll take you to check your wound after." Rick said. Deanna turned around at Rick's voice.

"Rick? Maggie? Are you coming?" Deanna asked.

"We'll be right there." Maggie called out. Deanna and Kat walked away. The group then looked at each other.

"Where did you find her? And can we trust her?" Maggie asked. Glenn nodded.

"I think we can. She was alone and scared. I don't think we have much to worry about." He said.

"Plus we killed all the men that were chasing her so we don't have to worry about people coming for her. I think we just see how she answers the questions and how she reacts to living here." Michonne said. Everyone agree.

* * *

Rick and Maggie walked into Deanna's home and into the living room. Morgan was there as well while Deanna was handing Kat a cup of water which she drank it quickly.

"I'm sorry. I have had water in a while." Kat confessed looking into her empty glass. Deanna smiled.

"It's alright. Here have more." Deanna pour Kat another glass and sat down in front of her. Rick and Maggie stood next to the couch.

"Kat we want to ask you a few questions." Morgan said. Kat nodded.

"How many walkers have you killed?" He asked.

"Enough." She said. Morgan leaned into his knees.

"'Enough'? What's 'enough'?"

"Enough to protect myself and the people around me. Enough to make a quick escape." Kat looked him in the eyes. Morgan chuckled and leaned back.

"How many people have you killed?"

"A few."

"Why?"

"Because they attacked my family. They attacked me. At that point it's either them or me and my family and I chose the latter." Kat said in a stern voice. She and Morgan stared at each other. He chuckled.

"Alright. I'm done here." He got up and walked out of the house. Rick and Maggie sat down on the couch.

"Uh don't mind him. He's a bit paranoid about newcomers." Maggie said.

"It's okay. I know the feeling." Kat said.

* * *

Maggie walked Kat over to a different house to get her wounds further checked on. Rick, Glenn, and Michonne only did what they could. Maggie opened the door and lead Kat through the house.

"Carol?" Maggie called out.

"In here!" Maggie lead Kat into a room off the kitchen. Kat looked caught a lot of an older woman putting a band aid on a little boy's knee.

"Okay Sam you need to be more careful. I'm running out of band aids." Carol said. Sam smiled and ran out of the room pushing past Kat.

"Sorry!" Sam said. Kat nodded and watched the boy run out the door.

"Who's this?" Carol asked as she cleaned up.

"This is Kat. She has a gunshot wound to the right shoulder. Rick said the bullet is still in there." Maggie motioned Kat to step forward.

"I'm Carol. Have a seat. " Carol pointed the chair right in the middle of the room. Kat sat down and she suddenly felt nervous. She knew taking the bullet out would be painful. Carol pulled a small metal table with the tools she needed to treat Kat's shoulder. Carol handed Kat two pills and a cup of water.

"Take these it should help with the pain." Kat quickly took the pills and water. Carol sat down in front of her.

"So what your story?" Carol smiled. Kat sighed.

"My camp was attacked and I was able to get away but was still followed by a group of men. I ran as far as I could and came upon the same town your people were in. They saved me."

"You're very lucky they found you.. You'll be safe here." Carol said as she took the tight wrapping off of Kat's shoulder. There was so much blood.

"We need to clean this up." Carol grabbed a bottle and poured it on the wound. Kat jumped at the pain and held in her scream. Carol wiped away the blood with a clean rag and examined the entrance of the bullet.

"There's no sign of internal bleeding but the bullet is pretty in there. I might have to leave it in there. Don't want her to have any nerve damage if I did." Carol said.

"Are you sure?" Kat winced as Carol cleaned the wound again.

"Yeah. I'm going to have to sew you up."

After Carol sewed Kat's shoulder she gave her antibiotics to help fight against any infections. Maggie then brought Kat to a different house. It was quiet and a little empty.

"You'll be staying here, okay? Its the only place we have for you at the moment but you might get a roommate if we ever find more people outside the walls. Why don't you look around while I get you some clean clothes and blankets." Maggie said.

"Okay." Kat nodded and walked into the house. It was nice and a little big for just one person but who knows who might come along.

* * *

 _I'm going to be adding more chapters in the next few days seeing that I have had this idea in my head for so long!_


	4. Chapter 4

Kat and Haley got close as the months went by. They were attached at the hip. Just like Kat, Haley was special but just in a different way. Kat felt that because of this she had to protect Haley. Because Kat was homeschooled, she always waited out side for Haley to come home and tell her about her day at school even though Kay didn't say anything back.

Harper was a different story. Since Kat had started to live there Harper had began to get competitive for her parents attention. Harper never wanted to play with her sister or Kat so they weren't as close. Harper started to hang with the wrong crowd.

Kat looked at the time. It was almost time for Haley to get home from school. So she ran outside and sat on the porch swing. She waited and waited but Haley didn't come home. She looked at the time from the porch through the window. Hayley should have been here 30 minutes ago. Kat felt her stomach tighten. She got up from the porch swing and ran down the house stairs and down the trail leading to the main road. She got to the end of the trail and turned to where the school bus usually dropped off Haley and Harper.

As she ran by the bus stop she heard yelling and laughing in the tall field of grass. Sounded like a group of kids. Just as she was going to run by she heard a girl crying out 'stop'. She ran into the grass and into a clearing where a group of the kids were throwing trash at Haley. She saw Harper staring at Haley without a word to say. Harper looked up and stared at Kat with anger. Kat pushed pass the older kids and went to the ground. The kids stopped throwing things as Kat held up Haley's face. Kat wiped away her tears and help her up.

"Hey look it's the mute." One boy called out. The rest laughed. A boy, older then all the other, stepped forward.

"Got something to say?" Kat didn't respond. "Get up! Get the fuck up mute!" The older kid pushed Kat to the ground. "Thought so you little shit." Everyone oh'ed. Kat looked up at him. His attention then went to Haley who was sobbing.

"Aw look the retard is crying even harder now that her damn mute gave up on her." He said. He pulled her hair and slapped her across the face. Kat felt anger rush through her. She stood up quickly and push the older boy. He stumbled back and stared at Kat. He groaned as all his friends laughed and egged him on. He came towards her and raised his hand to strike her. Kat immediately kicked him in the groin. When he fell to the ground in pain Kat got on top of him and started punching him.

"Don't you ever touch my sister again! You fucking little shit! You fucking waste of air! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" She said on the final blow. The boy's face was bloody. Kat felt someone push her off of the older boy. Two brothers that she had seen around with Harper sometimes.

"You better get out of here girl!" The older brother said. The younger one just stared at her. Kat stared at all the kids around her who were whispering to one another. She got up quickly and grabbed Haley hand and headed back home.

As they walked up to the house, Norma walks out. She see her girls covered in trash, dirt and blood and immediately ran towards them.

"What happened?" She asked as she looked at Haley's face.

"Harper's friends threw trash at me hurt me and teased me. Kat saved me from them." Haley sobbed out. Norma looked at Kat who was looking away. She looked at the little girls hands covered in blood and bruised.

"Kat is that true?" Norma asked. Kat then took off to the back of the house to the stables. Norma took Haley into the house and to Shaun to get cleaned up.

Norma walked out back and into the stables where Kat was holding Buck.

As she got closer she could hear the sobs.

"Kat?" Norma said. Kat wiped her tears and looked at Norma.

"Kat, it's alright." Norma walked closer. Kat shook her head.

"Why is it not alright?"

"Because I messed up! And now you're gonna send me away!" Kat sobbed. Norma's mouth fell open. She hasn't heard Kat voice before. She smiled and bent down to Kat's level.

"Why would you think that honey? You helped protect Haley from something really bad happening to her. We could never send you away for that."

"You wouldn't?" Norma smiled.

"Of course not." Kat then hugged Norma. Norma smiled into Kat's hair.

"And plus me and Shaun have a little surprise for you. We were going to tell you tonight but I can't keep it in much longer." Kat looked at her waiting to hear the news.

"We've decided that we want to adopt you." Norma said with tears in her eyes. Kat smiled and hugged Norma again this time hard.

"Thank you."

* * *

Kat couldn't contain her excitement. She ran into the house and went straight to Haley. She told her the news and they both hugged each other. Norma came in and smiled at Shaun.

"I guess you couldn't hold it in much longer huh?" Shaun said. Norma smiled and shook her head 'no'.

"Wait a second! Did she just talk?" Shaun exclaimed. Norma let out a laugh.

"I felt the exact why." Norma said. The couple hugged each other as Harper walked in. They all looked at her.

"What's going on?" Harper asked.

"We've decided to adopt Kat into our family." Shaun said. Harper's jaw fell open at the news.

"Why?" She said.

"Because we love her." Norma said.

"I don't! I don't love her!" Harper yelled as she went up the stairs.

"Harper!" Norma yelled. Shaun pulled Norma back from running after Harper.

"Just let it be Norma. She'll get over it. Eventually.." Shaun said.


	5. Chapter 5

Kat sat in the bath tub with the warm water hitting her back. She hasn't took a shower in so long. Even though this was a great thing, she continued to think of her family. She felt tears go down her face and she started to sob. She wanted to find them but with her shoulder she was unable to move her right arm. She would need enough mobility to defend herself out there. Kat wiped the tears off her face. She decided that she was going to work hard to get herself better to find her family. She vowed that she will never stop looking for them.

* * *

The next morning, Kat woke up, got dressed, and headed out to find Deanna. She figured Deanna was the head person in this small community, so maybe Kat could get some work in. Just enough to get trusted around here. Kat walked over to Deanna's house and knocked on the door. The door swung open and Kat was face to face with Maggie.

"Hey Kat. What brings you here? Is it your shoulder?" Maggie asked. Kat shook her head.

"No. I just came by to see if there's anything I can do around here. I feel like I should be doing something seeing that your people helped me."

"That's nice of you but didn't Carol say you should be off your feet until your shoulder got better?" Maggie smiled. Kat looked down at her arm sling that she put together this morning.

"Right.. I forgot about that." Kat smiled.

"Why don't you come in? Maybe we can figure out what to do after your shoulder is better." Maggie said as she stepped aside for Kat to walk in. Maggie lead Kat into the dean where Deanna was hunched over a desk. Deanna looked up as she heard foot steps coming.

"Kat? What are you doing here? I thought you would be resting?" Deanna said with concern.

"Kat just wanted to come by and see if there are anything she could do around here when her shoulder gets better." Maggie said. Kat and Maggie took a seat in front of Deanna.

"Alright then. I just want to ask what did you do before?" Deanne asked.

"I was actually in my second year of residency at my town's local hospital when all this started." Kat said.

"You were a doctor? That's just what we need." Deanna smiled. "Once your arm is better, you and Carol can work together." Kat nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

Kat walked around the little community for awhile after stopping by Deanna's house. She got sad at some point when she saw all the families together and happy. She couldn't help but think of her own. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear someone call her name.

"Kat! KAT!" She finally heard. She turned around and saw Glenn come towards here. She stopped walking allowing him to catch up.

"Hey. I just wanted to ask how your doing but you seem so out of it." He said.

"Yeah, I was. I was just thinking." Kat said. Glenn gave her a sad smile and then handed her something. It was her machete. Kat smiled as she took it.

"I thought I lost it back there." Kat said.

"Nah. You had a vice grip on it when we found you."

"Thank you uh.. what's your name?" Kat said.

"Oh! My name is Glenn. The man and woman that was with me were Rick and Michonne." He said. "One more thing hide it in your house so it won't get taken away."

"Okay. Well, thanks again Glenn." Kat said before she turned around to walk away. Glenn started to walk away as well before Kat called out for him.

"Wait! Glenn!" Glenn turned around. "Is there a library here or at least some books?"

"Yeah. There's a little library a couple houses down that way." He said.

* * *

Kat found a few books on physical therapy and one romantic novel that made her blush when she picked it up. She read books on the porch until it was dusk. She heard foot steps coming up the stairs.

"Hey." Said a gravely voice. She looked up to see Rick in some type of uniform.

"You people have your own security?" She smiled. Rick chuckled.

"It was Deanna's idea." He walked closer to her enough to catch what she was reading. "Trying to get your shoulder better huh?"

"Yeah. I feel a little useless with a busted up shoulder and plus if I want to look for my family I have to get better." Kat said. Rick gave her a look. That kind of look that said 'maybe they're not alive' but she ignored it.

"My name is Rick by the way."

"Yeah I know." Kat smiled as Rick gave her another look. "Glenn told me."

"But anyways just came here to tell you that curfew is coming up soon." Rick said. Kat looked around. The bust streets were now almost empty.

"Okay gotcha." Kat said. Rick smiled and walked down the steps. But in all honesty, Kat wasn't ready to go inside. It was too lonely inside.

* * *

Kat's eyes were starting to get heavy. With reading and the wind blowing a nice breeze, it was hard not to keep her eyes open. She put down the book and stretched. Kat jumped when she heard an engine revving outside the main gate. She looked over the railing and saw someone come in on a motorcycle. Kat saw it stopped as Rick walked up to it. She decided that instead of being nosey, she'll go back to her books.

"So someone took that empty house?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah. A woman we found just yesterday." Rick said to which Daryl grunted in response.

"Maggie tells me she was a doctor before all of this." Rick said. Daryl rolled his bike up the drive way of the group's house. "We needed one of those. It's not like Carol isn't good but this woman has more experience in the field."

"Yeah. I guess." Daryl said. He looked over at the woman who was reading on the porch. He figured she was some uppity bitch or something being that she was a doctor reading on a porch.

* * *

 _Please leave a review or an idea of how I should go about my story. I would love that!_

 _THANKS! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

"So you want to be a doctor, huh?" Shaun said as he and Kat took care of some of the horses in the stable. Kat nodded her head.

"Human or animal doctor?" Shaun asked.

"Human."

Shaun chuckled. "I would have thought you wanted to work with animals like on the ranch. What made you want to be a human doctor?"

Kat stood silent and shook her head. "I don't know." Shaun smiled and ruffled her black hair and walked away with a older horse. Kat stood there and thought about what made up her mind.

* * *

Kat stayed up late on the porch reading her favorite book. The first one she ever picked up at the orphanage. As she flipped the pages, she heard the horses in one of the stables naying and making noise. Kat felt in that moment curious and scared. She ran in the house and grabbed a flash light from the kitchen then made her way to the stable. She turned on her flashlight and shone it into each of the stalls. As she got towards the end of the stable she heard movement in one of the empty stalls.

"Hello?" Kat called out. The noise stopped. She looked in the first empty stall and then the second. When she didnt find anything, she went to the last empty stall. Her heart was beating fast. Kat knew someone or something was in there. She grabbed the handle and quickly opened the door. She shone the light through out the stall and saw something in the corner moving slowly. She put the light over the source of noise. It was an older boy.

"Are you okay?" Kat asked. She got a grunt in response. Kat got closer to the boy.

"Are you hurt?" She asked. Kat reached out for the person but they flinched. Kat put her flashlight down and ran back to the house to get the first aid. When she came back, the boy was walking slowly out of the stable.

"Wait! I can help you." She said. Kat came up to the boy and under the stable lights she realized it was the younger brother of one of Harper's friends.

"Come. Come. Back to the stable." Kat said as she lead the boy back inside the stable. She sat him down on a bale of hay.

"Where does it hurt?" Kat asked. The boy pointed to his back. Kat went around and lifted up his shirt. Her stomach started to hurt at the site of all the lashes on his back.

"Who did this to you?" Kat asked.

"None of your damn business!" He yelled. Kat dropped everything.

"Fine then do it yourself!" She yelled back. They stared each other down. The boy sighed and sat back down back facing Kat. Kat picked up a bottle of alcohol. She wet a rag with the liquid a lightly tapped his scars. He hissed at each pat.

"I'm sorry it hurts. My mama said that it's killing the bacteria so you won't get an infection." Kat said.

"I know that ya' know." He said. After that it was silent.

"I'm sorry.. I yelled at ya.. and thank ya."" He said. Kat said nothing but smiled. She grabbed some clean rags and medical tape to finish up the job. She grabbed a bottle of pain killers.

"Here take these. The bottle says you need to take one pill depending on how old you are. How old are you?" Kat said.

"Eleven.. How old are you?"

"Six going on seven."

"You're six? You don't act like ya six years old." The boy said. Kat gave him a sad smile while handing him a pill.

"My case worker at the orphanage said I act older because as she says 'I've seen some shit'." The boy gave Kat a little smile. Kat held out her hand.

"I'm Kat. What's your name?" Kat asked. The boy looked at her hand and took it in his.

"Daryl."

* * *

Kat smiled at her memory and walked out of the stables. Later that day, Kat and Haley played in front of the house in the garden when she heard kids talking and laughing coming up the trail to the house. It was Harper and her friends. They all dropped their bikes and walked into the house. Kat saw Daryl walk behind his brother. He looked over at her and Kat smiled.

"Yo snap out of it! Let's go." His brother said after smacking Daryl upside the head.

"Damn it, Merle!" Daryl yelled. The brothers stared each other down and pushed each other.

"Hey! None of that rough housing on my property okay boys?" Shaun said as he came out of the house. The brothers stop and looked at Shaun.

"Sorry." They said in unison. The ran inside but not without Daryl looking at Kat and giving her a smile.

* * *

After that night, Kat and Daryl became friends. He liked to come over later in the day when his dad was settled and his brother was off doing 'big kid' things. It was relaxing to him after a long day. He would play with Kat and let her talk about the things she read about in some book she got from the library. Sometimes he would even stay for dinner and watch TV with the whole family. Sometimes he wished he didn't have to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

_I know the this chapter and the last are shorter but I'm just trying to prolong this story for awhile._

* * *

Daryl walked out of the house and stretched to get ready for his hunting trip. He saw Carol staring over at the once empty house down the street.

"What are you starin' at?" He asked standing next to her.

"The new girl fell asleep on her porch." Carol smiled.

"Figured. I saw her when I came in last night reading some books. Probably uppity." He said.

"No. She seems pretty laid back and shy. Not 'uppity' at all." Carol walked down the stairs.

"Ya' gonna wake her up?" Carol nodded.

"I'm also going take her to the clinic to show her around. You know she was a doctor. That can come in handy with major injuries." Carol said.

"Like I said uppity." Daryl stared at the woman stretching on the porch swing and scuffed.

* * *

Carol walked up Kat's porch and knocked lightly on the porch swing. Kat jumped up dropping her books but not without hitting her shoulder. Kat yelped and got off the swing.

"Sorry to wake you! I just wanted to see if you were okay." Carol said as she helped Kat stand up straight.

"It's okay. I needed to get up anyways." Kat yawned.

"I also came by to ask you if you wanted to spend sometime down at the clinic to get familiar when you get better." Carol said.

"Yeah sure! Let me just get ready."

* * *

Kat spent the whole day with Carol at the town's little clinic. They talked about what they were doing before the world went to hell and what they did to survive this long.

"Sorry to about your camp but these men you said didn't they have a camp?" Carol asked.

"I'm not sure. I think they were hunters. My camp ran into them before but we were able to lose them for a while." Carol nodded.

"So you were a doctor?"

"Yeah. I was in my second year of residency when everything happened. So I was mostly treating patients. Sometimes I was in the emergency room."

"Good. We're going to need that here if anything bad happened." Carol said. Suddenly there was a bang on the front door. Carol sighed.

"Hold on one second." Carol walked out of the room and answered the front door. Daryl came barging in.

"What happened?" Carol asked.

"Damn that head bitch in charge! Tell me where I can and can not go." Daryl yelled.

"Daryl calm down. What did she say?"

"She said I can't go hunting! That's it. No explanation or nothin'!"

"I'm pretty sure she had a good reason that she's not telling us. Just go talk to Rick or Maggie. They probably know what's going on." Carol said. Daryl huffed and walked out. Carol sighed and shut the door behind him. She went back into the same room Kat was in.

"What was that?" Kat asked.

"Nothing. Just a friend freaking out about something." Carol smiled.

* * *

Kat walked back to her home slowly. She like that cool breeze and the sound of bird chirping. It almost felt like there wasn't a whole different terrifying world out there beyond those walls. Then out of no where someone bumped into her shoulder. She turned around and saw a guy with a crossbow walking with Rick bumped her without so much of an apology.

"Dickhead." Kat said as she turned back around and walked away.

"Fucking bitch." Daryl said as he turned around. He wanted to yell at her but Rick pulled him back.

"Calm down Daryl and leave her be. She's been through it."

"And what I haven't?" Daryl growled.

"Why is it so important that you need to go hunting?" Rick asked.

"I-I just need something to do.." Daryl said.

"There's plenty of thing you can do within the walls."

"Like what?" Daryl yelled.

"You can keep watch at the gates?" Rick suggested. Daryl groaned. Ever since they came here, he's been restless. Daryl has had the need to just wonder around and hunt. Something he was familiar with.

"I'm goin' back to the house." Daryl grumbled. On his way there he saw Carl going towards the new girl's house. He wanted to ask what his business was going over there but he didn't have the strength to do so.

* * *

Carl wasn't always curious about new comers but with how his dad and some of the group talked about her, he wanted to meet her. He walked up the porch to Kat reading her books.

"Hi." He said. Kat looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hello. What's your name?"

"Carl. You're Kat, right?" Carl asked.

"Are there other Kats here?" She laughed. Carl smirked.

"How old are you anyways? You looked younger then I expected." He asked.

"I just think that's good genetics but I'm 36 going on 37 years old." Kat smiled. Carl whistled.

"I know ancient." Kat laughed.

"Are you trying to fix your shoulder?" Carl asked. Kat nodded.

"It's no point in just sitting around here. Gotta make myself better enough to help and to find my family." Kat said.

"Are they still alive?"

"I think they are. Well at least I hope they are.." It got silent between the two. Kat has been noticing that a lot when talking about lost family members.

"I think they're alive too." Carl smiled. Kat gave him a nod and he walked off the porch and back home.

* * *

Daryl watched Carl walk back home. He looked at the woman read her book. He thought that she looked familiar but he couldn't put a finger on it. He decided that it wouldn't be wise to be worrying about the past.


	8. Chapter 8

Kat waited for Daryl in their spot everyday pass the ranch under a big old tree but he never showed up. She had wonder if she did something to make him not come or he was tired of hanging out with a little kid. That last time she saw him was at her tenth birthday party last week. Kat got up from the ground and walked back to the walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Norma walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

"What's wrong sweetie? Daryl didn't come again?" Norma asked. Kat nodded and put her head on the table.

"Did I make him made at me mama?" Norma walked over to Kat and gave her a hug.

"No honey. I'm sure he's just busy." Norma reassured her daughter.

"Why don't you ask Harper what's going on?" Kat nodded and got up from her seat. She ran up stairs to Harper's room. The door was open so she walked right in. Harper looked up from her magazine.

"What do you want nerd?" Harper said. Kat walked in nervously.

"I just wanted to ask if you've seen Daryl?" Kat asked. Harper smirked.

"What your little friend Daryl didn't tell you want happened?" Kat shook her head.

"Merle got him in trouble and got him sent away to juvy." Harper said. Kat felt like she was going to cry.

"How long will he be gone?" Kat asked. She started to feel tears form in her eyes.

"Not sure. I heard it was going to be about 5 maybe 7 years before he gets out. Idiots glad i didn't get caught." Harper chuckled.

"What did they do?"

"Merle dragged Daryl along to break into a house and got caught in the act." Harper said as she went back to reading her magazine. Kat left Harper's room and went to her room and cried into her pillow.

* * *

Norma went to look for Kat since she got Harper to spill the beans about Daryl. She felt bad that she lost her only friend. Norma found her pass the ranch under the old tree that had been there since she and Shaun moved in. She sat down next to Kat and hugged her.

"Baby I'm sorry about Daryl." Norma said.

"It's okay. I know I'll see him again when he gets out." Kat said. Norma smiled at her daughter optimism.

"Maybe when he gets out he'll come and see you." Norma said making Kat smiled.

"I hope so. But I'm still mad at him." Kat pouted.

* * *

Daryl walked out of the detention center 6 years later. He covered is eyes from the sunlight and walked towards the gate. He saw Merle on the other side with some chick leaning on a car. The guard opened the gate for him and Merle walked over to him with open arms. Daryl wanted to punch him in the damn face for what he did but he had to let it go. Merle was all that he had left.

"How does it feel to be free baby brother?" Merle chuckled. Daryl shoved him to get to the car.

"How's it going Daryl?" The girl said. Daryl gave her a look.

"Do I know you?" Daryl asked. Merle laughed and put his arm around the girl.

"This Harper little bro." Merle said. "All skin and bones the last time we saw her." Merle looked her over and smirked at Daryl. Daryl rolled his eyes and got in the car.

"Did I change that much?" Harper laughed. Merle nodded and smacked her ass as they got in the car too.

"Lets go to the bar." Harper said.

"Yeah maybe get Daryl laid while we're there!" Merle and Harper laughed. Daryl growled and slumped into his seat. They drove to the bar and went inside and took a seat in a booth. The waitress came by to take orders. She smiled at Daryl.

"What can I get for you sweetie?" She asked. Daryl ignored her advances.

"Beer."

"Alright and you two?" She asked Merle and Harper while she still tried to steal glances at Daryl.

"Same." Merle said. The waitress left but not without winking at Daryl. Merle threw a balled up napkin at Daryl.

"What the fuck man?" Merle said.

"What?" Daryl yelled.

"She obviously wanted you Daryl." Harper said. Daryl shrugged.

"Damn boy juvy changed you for the worst!" Merle yelled. "Girl had everything going on!" Harper slapped Merle on the shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up." Daryl growled. The waitress came back quickly with the beers. She handed Daryl a napkin and walked away quickly. Daryl looked at the napkin.

"What's that?" Harper asked.

"Damn girl's number." Merle laughed. He went over the table and grabbed Daryl's cheeks.

"I knew this pretty boy face of yours would come in handy." Merle said. Daryl smacked Merle's hands off of him. They all started drinking to the boys' freedom. After awhile it was time for them to pay the tab.

"Merle ya don't have cash on ya?" Daryl said slumped over the bar. Merle looked in his empty wallet and cursed under his breath.

"Harper you got any cash on ya?" Merle asked.

"Nope." Merle looked at the bartender who was grilling all three of them.

"We can get back on you with the cash later this week, man." Merle smirked.

"No you get back to me with my damn money today or you guys are banned!" He said.

"Shit! Where we gonna get some cash?" Merle wondered.

"Come on. Let's go to my parents' place and borrow some." Harper said. Daryl kind of perked up upon hearing that. He has been there since Kat's birthday party. They all walked to the car and drove towards the ranch. When they reached the ranch, Daryl looked out the window. The place still looked the same to him. He remember having fun here with Kat. He then thought about Kat and how much that little girl must hate him for getting taken away for a stupid mistake. They pulled up to the house as Norma came outside with a look on her face. She didn't recognize the car or the men inside of it with her daughter. Harper got out first then the boys. Harper gave her mother a smile and walked up the stairs.

"What do you want now girl?" Norma said as she hugged her daughter.

"Uh just some cash to pay a bill." Harper smiled.

"A bill huh? This bill doesn't have to do with the bar down the road, right?" Norma asked. She could easily smell the scent of liquor in her daughter's breath but she wanted to see what lie she came up with this time.

"Noo. I just need to pay uh a friend some money back." Norma smirked and motioned Harper to get her purse. As Harper went inside the house. Norma stared at the strangers on her property.

"What's your business with my daughter?" She asked. Daryl was surprised at the tone in her voice. He remembered her being sweet to him when he was a kid.

"What? You don't recognize us?" Merle laughed. Norma shook her head.

"Merle and Daryl Dixon! We use to come over a lot. Well, Daryl here sure did." Merle said. Norma's face immediately changed. She rushed down the stairs and looked at the two men.

"Oh my goodness! Merle! Daryl! Oh, I haven't seen you two in a long time. Well I know why but it's good to see you both." Norma said as she hugged each of them.

"Why don't you both come inside? Kat just baked some brownies for Haley's school bake sale and we have some left over." Norma said. Merle smirked at Daryl and followed Norma into the house. Daryl sighed and walked inside as well. When he walked inside he looked around the place. It was almost the same as how he last saw it. He went to the kitchen and sat down next to Merle at the table. Norma put some brownies out for them.

"Have as many as you like." Norma smiled. Each grabbed a brownie and tasted it.

"Damn! I mean.. wow. These are some good brownies. Give Kat my thanks." Merle said. Daryl nodded his head in agreement. Norma laughed.

"Why don't you tell her yourselves? She down by the jumping course with Haley and Shaun." Norma said. Merle nudged Daryl.

"Come on let's go." Merle laughed. They got up and walked out the back door. The closer the got to the course, Daryl got nervous. Maybe cause Kat might not recognize him or that she would hate him.

"Ain't it nice to see your little groupie?" Merle said. Daryl shoved him.

"Shut the fuck up. She wasn't no damn groupie."

"Oh that's right you were. You came over whenever you go the chance." Merle laughed. They got to the course and saw Haley and Shaun watching a rider on a horse. Haley turned around and tapped Shaun's arm seeing the two men coming towards them. Shaun turned around and gave them a look. Merle realized a nervous laugh. Shaun was not one to mess with being that he was huge!

"Woah there! It's me Merle and Daryl Dixon." Merle said. Shaun and Haley looked at them and their facial expressions changed.

"Well I'll be damn. The Dixons! When did you two get out?" Shaun asked.

"I got out last week and Daryl this morning." Merle said as Shaun shook both their hands. Haley waved at them then hid behind Shaun. Daryl smirked. Haley was still the same shy girl just taller. They all leaned again the course gate watching the rider on the horse jump over the obstacles.

"He's good." Merle said. Shaun gave him a funny look. Haley giggled. Just then the horse got spooked and the rider fell off the horse, hitting the ground pretty hard.

Haley go check on her." Haley ran inside the course and over to the rider.

"She? Thought the was a dude." Daryl said. Shaun laughed.

"She's always wearing that damn sweatshirt and cap when she rides." Shaun turned his attention back to Haley and the rider. "Kat! You alright?" He yelled. She gave him a thumbs up and got on the horse. Both brothers were in shock. That couldn't possibly be the little girl they knew 6 years ago.

* * *

Kat's back was killing her enough as it was with puberty but now she took a nasty spill while riding a horse. She rubbed her back and groaned in pain.

"Kat are you okay?" Haley asked. She didn't even notice her sister come in.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." Kat slowly got up from the ground. She looked over at her father talking to two guys she didn't really recognize.

"Who are those two?" Kat asked Haley.

"Oh! That's Merle and Daryl they just got out." Haley smiled. Kat felt a like the wind was knocked out of her.

"Are you going to say hi?" Haley asked.

"Hell no." Kat said.

"Kat! You alright?" She heard Shaun yell. She gave him a thumbs up and got back on her horse. She rode out of the course and rode away.

* * *

"Where's that girl going?" Shaun asked. Haley came out of the course gates and walked to her father.

"Where's Kat going?" He asked Haley and she shrugged in response. Shaun turned to the boys.

"The only time that girl runs is because something happened."

"I asked her if she wanted to say 'hi' to Merle and Daryl but she said 'hell no'." Haley said. Shaun shrugged at the boys. Daryl felt guilty in that moment. She hated his guts.

"Sorry. I guess she's still a little mad about everything." Shaun and Haley walked back towards the house. Merle shoved Daryl out of his thoughts.

"Eh she'll get over it." Merle said. They walked back to the house. Daryl looked back quickly and could see Kat riding away in the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl couldn't take it anymore in that damn house. He needed to get outside those walls and so he waited for the right time during the day to sneak out through hole in the walls that he and Rick discovered some time ago. They kept it hidden and sealed up just in case of emergency and they needed to get out. He squeezed through the hole and covered it up. He felt instant relief as he walked through the woods.

He was able to get a couple of rabbits and a squirrel. It wasn't much but it felt good to hunt something. Daryl kept walking deeper into the woods. Then he heard a twig break. He quickly brought up his cross bow and looked around. He kept walking before he saw a deer. Daryl smirked at his discovery. This was enough to feed some of the people in the safe zone. He took a deep breathe in and aimed at the deer's head. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, a shot rang out causing the deer to run away and Daryl to tense up. He followed the direction of the shot. He saw some people ahead and ducked behind a tree. He looked around the tree and saw people, men, women, and teenagers tied up. Men were gathered around them laughing and kicking them. Daryl counted at least 15 or more men and 8 hostages.

Daryl wanted to handle this but he knew that if he did, he would be captured as well or worse killed. He decided to head back to the safe zone and get reinforcements.

* * *

Daryl squeezed back through the wall and went to the group's house. He looked around the whole house but no one was there. He went outside and spotted Michonne walking around keeping watch. He ran towards her.

"Woah, Daryl slow down." She smiled. Daryl gave her a serious look causing Michonne to worry.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Michonne asked.

"I went outside the wall."

"Daryl you're not suppose to-"

"Listen! I saw a group, a pretty big group camping out a mile or so west of us and they have hostages. Men, women, and some kids." He informed.

"Did you tell Rick? Deanna?" Michonne asked.

"No. Just got back. Where is Rick?"

"Come on I'll take him to you." Michonne and Daryl walked towards Deanna's house. Michonne knocked on the door and Maggie opened. Maggie studied her friend's faces and let them in. She shut the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You'll know when we talk to Rick. Where is he?" Daryl said as he walked through the house.

"Dean with Deanna and Morgan." Maggie said. They all walked over to the dean and entered without knocking. Deanna, Rick, and Morgan looked up.

"What ever it is it can wait. We're having a discussion." Deanna said.

"It can't." Michonne said.

"Why's that?"

"Because there's a group of mean a mile out west from us with people as hostages." Daryl said.

"So what? As long as they stay away from us there will be no problems." Morgan said.

"How many were there?" Rick asked.

"About 15 or so. It was a big camp." Rick groaned.

"What? You want to risk the lives of the people for some traveling group" Morgan said.

"We're not risking no one's lives." Deanna said. "Morgan is right. They'll eventually move on."

"And what if they don't? Or what if when they decide to move that just so happen across the safe zone?" Michonne said.

"Then we'll be ready." Deanna said.

"But the woman you two saved said she was ambushed by those men. Will we still be ready then? And what about those people they have held against their will? Maybe her family is one of those people held captive. And are we going to let them have their way with them? The men will get killed or the kids will have to watch their mothers get raped and pray that they aren't next. Who's to say they won't do the same to us?" Maggie said. Everyone was silent.

"That's a risk we have to take." Morgan said.

"That is risking everyone's life here, dumbass." Daryl scuffed and walked out of the house with Michonne behind him.

* * *

The group meet together at that night near the secret hole in the wall. They had Carol sneak them some weapons and tools to help with the mission. Once they got out of the safe zone, they walked west towards the camp Daryl found. When they got near Rick stopped them.

"The only thing we are doing is taking the hostages away and back to the safe zone. That is it." Rick said firmly.

They all continued towards the camp. When they reached the camp, they spotted a couple of men on watch on the outside of the camp. Rick, Daryl, and Michonne were able to sneak up to them and kill them. The group moved forward around the camp and to the people tied up. They realized that there were more people then they thought. While Glenn and Maggie took watch, Michonne, Rick, and Daryl cut the people out of their restraints.

"I'm gonna get the rest." Daryl said as he moved towards the second group of people. He cut the ropes off of a few teenagers, and two men. He moved on to an older couple. He cut the ropes around the older woman's wrist. He shook the woman awake.

"Come on. We're getting you out of here." He whispered. The woman's eyes slowly opened and she turned to Daryl. Daryl's heart felt like it was going to jump out of his throat.

"Norma?" Daryl said. The woman's eyes got wider.

"Daryl?" Norma reached for his face.

"This can't be real.." She said to herself. Daryl helped her off the floor and on to her feet.

"Where's Shaun?" She asked. Daryl looked around and saw a body a couple of feet away. He quickly walked towards it and checked if the person was alive. He felt the pulse and turned them over.

"Shaun." He said. He was badly beaten. Norma ran towards them and shook Shaun until he woke up.

"Shaun. Honey, you have to get up. We're leaving." Norma said as she held up his head.

"We are?" He said. Daryl and Norma grabbed his arms and help him up. They quickly walked him in the woods and towards where the rest of the group was meeting.

"Did you find Haley? Harper?" Norma asked. Daryl wanted to stop in his tracks when he heard their names. He wanted to ask about Kat but figured what their answer might be and he didn't want to fucking hear it.

"I don't know.. They might be a head with the others." They reached the spot where the group was meeting. Rick and the rest were talking to them, trying to calm them down. Norma looked around. "Haley? Harper?" She called out.

"Mom!" Haley ran towards Norma and hugged her. Harper walked up to Shaun and hugged him. Daryl had to step back. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He never thought he would see this family again. Harper looked over at Daryl.

"Well I'll be damn." Harper said. Haley smiled and waved at him. Rick motioned for everyone to keep moving. Daryl stayed behind the group with Michonne. She noticed how attentive he was towards the family that they saved.

"Do you know these people?" She asked. Daryl nodded.

"Since I was a kid." Daryl said. Michonne smiled.

"That's nice. I guess this rescue was worth it." Michonne said. Daryl grunted. He didn't exactly feel like talking.


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl and Merle were having a hard time finding jobs. Seeing that Merle's record was as thick as a book and Daryl's record mention the fact that he broke into a house and stole most of the owner's items. They sat in a booth in the local bar early in the afternoon looking at the classifies. Merle balled up his paper and threw it on the floor.

"God damn job hunting gets on my fucking nerves." Merle said.

"So what. Just keep looking or we're gonna go fucking hungry." Daryl circled a couple of jobs to call later.

"What are you guys doing?" Daryl looked up to the waitress the keeps flirting with him. He growled and looked back down at the newspaper.

"Just trying to find jobs to get cash." Merle said.

"Well we do have an opening here." She said in a sultry voice. Merle chuckled.

"Ya hear that she has an opening." Merle said. He kicked Daryl in the shin and Daryl glared at him.

"I ain't interested. Maybe Merle can take it." Daryl said. The waitress pouted and walked away. She walked back with a piece of paper.

"Here. Call this number and ask for Sal. He's the owner." She said. She left and gave Daryl one last look before walking away.

"Why don't you just hit it and quit it? Maybe then she'll leave you alone and you stop having blue balls. Kill two birds with one stone." Merle said.

"Cause I ain't a damn dog that's why." Daryl's stomach started to growl. He hasn't eaten since yesterday morning.

"Yo, ya got a dollar or something? I'm starving." Daryl asked.

"Why don't ya ask your girlfriend for some free food?" Merle laughed. Daryl looked at the waitress who was trying to flirt with some other guy to get Daryl's attention. Daryl scuffed and gave Merle a mean look.

"Fine! Here take the last of my change." Merle digging in his pocket and pulled out some change.

"Not sure that's enough." Daryl took it anyways and got up from the booth. He walked down the road to a gas station and went inside. His stomach was growling from all the food. He picked up a big bag of chips hoping he had enough change to buy it. He went to the register to pay.

"That'll be $1.50." The cashier said. Daryl looked at his change. He definitely didn't have enough.

"Look I only have .75 cents. Can you let this one slide?" Daryl asked.

"No can do man. I can get in trouble."

"Come on! It's just .75 cents." Daryl said. The cashier shrugged. Daryl went to snatch the chips until he felt a tap on his arm. He turned around to a girl wearing a cap.

"You're that broke huh?"

"Why is that any of your business?" Daryl said. The girl looked up at him from under her cap.

"Who do you think you're talking to like that, Dixon?" It was Kat. Daryl was surprised. He thought she hated his guts. Kat looked around him and saw his chump change.

"How about you save that change for a special occasion and I buy you, probably Merle too, some more food other than a bag of chips?" Kat asked.

"No. I don't- I mean we don't need no-" Just then his stomach growled loudly.

"Come on, Dixon." Kat walked back into the aisles.

* * *

Kat and Daryl walk out of the gas station with two big bags of food. Kat walked towards the family truck and Daryl behind her.

"You need a ride?" She asked.

"I'm just down the road at the bar." Daryl said.

"Alright then. See you around, Dixon." Kat climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door. Daryl walked away towards the bar. As he was walking, he heard a car drive near him.

"Hey Dixon! My dad needs a couple of guys on the ranch. You and Merle should come talk to him." Kat said out the car window.

"Thanks!" Daryl waved goodbye as she drove off. Daryl walked into the bar and sat at the booth. He dropped the bags in front of Merle.

"Woah there! Did you rob the place?" Merle laughed. He grabbed a box of cookies and opened it.

"Nah.. Kat paid for it." Daryl said taking a bag of chips.

"Aw ya little girlfriend isn't mad at you anymore." Merle said. Daryl kicked him under the table.

"Shut up." Daryl stuffed his mouth with chips. "She said Shaun was looking for a couple of people to work on the ranch."

"Damn. I say we finish this off and go over there."

* * *

Daryl and Merle drove over to the ranch. They spotted Shaun on the porch with Norma.

"Well, what a surprise. What brings you two here?" Norma asked as they got out of their car.

"Just stopping by." Merle smiled. The walked up to them and lend on the banister.

"Oh really now?" Norma said. She had a way with knowing when someone was bullshitting her.

"We came to ask Shaun about jobs here." Daryl said.

"Ah yeah. We need a couple of people just cleaning, taking care of the horses, making sure they're feed and groomed, and willing to do any errands I ask of you." Shaun said.

"We can do that easy." Merle said.

"You sure? It's a lot of work." Norma said.

"No problem. When can we start?"

"You two can start tomorrow. 7 am sharp." Shaun said holding out his hand. Merle groaned. Daryl shushed him and shook Shaun's hand.

* * *

The next morning, Daryl and a tired Merle drove up the trail towards the house. Daryl saw Kat and Haley walking down the house steps. Haley waved at Daryl making him smile. He parked the car and shook Merle awake. They got out of the car and walked towards Kat and Haley.

"Why are you two up so early?" Merle yawned.

"I walk Haley to the bus stop." Kat said.

"Yea she's always does!" Haley exclaimed.

"Obviously she's a morning person." Kat said. Daryl chuckled. Merle notice Kat blush as she walked away with Haley. He didn't have the energy to mess with Daryl.

As the day went by, Daryl and Merle worked their asses off on the ranch. Merle sat down on the pile of hay.

"Get off your ass man. It's the first day." Daryl kicked Merle's leg.

"Man it's hot out here." Daryl wiped the sweat off his forehead and sat next to Merle. Daryl and Merle heard someone coming towards them. They quickly got up.

"Calm down. It's just me." Kat said. She threw each a bottle of cold water.

"I figured you guys need some water. It hotter than a whore house on nickel night." Kat said. Daryl almost spit out his water. Merle chuckled.

"You guys need some help?" Kat asked.

"Why don't you have something better to do?" Daryl asked.

"I am a homeschool teenage girl who lives in the middle of nowhere. I'm pretty sure my schedule is free." Kat smiled as she grabbed a pitchfork. Merle oh'ed and nudged Daryl. All three of them got to work until it was dinner time. They all walked towards the house. Kat grabbed Daryl's wrist and pulled him back without a tired Merle walked ahead. Daryl and Kat looked at each other.

"I-I uh-" Daryl was going to talk before Kat hugged him. Daryl hugged her back

"I missed you, Daryl." Kat said.

"Yeah I know." They parted and Kat shoved him.

"Don't ever do something stupid like that again or I'm going to kick your ass." Kat said. Daryl laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Come on." Daryl said. "Let's go eat."


	11. Chapter 11

The rescue group and the kidnapped people got closer to Alexandria. Daryl looked at Shaun who wasn't looking too good.

"You okay, Shaun?" Daryl asked.

"I'll be alright." He said.

"How long until we're there?" Norma asked

"We'll be there when we go down this small hill." Michonne said. Daryl helped Norma get Shaun down the hill. They could see the walls of the safe zone get closer.

"That's where we're going, Daryl?" Haley asked. Daryl nodded.

"Wonder how we're going to explain to Deanna and Morgan that we rescued these people." Michonne said. Daryl chuckled and shook his head.

"Not sure. Kinda don't care." He said.

They got to the main gate of the safe zone and were stopped by the guards.

"What the hell? How did you get out of the wall?" One man asked.

"Does it really matter? My husband needs help." Norma said. Norma bs the guard had a stare down. Daryl stepped in.

"Ya gonna open the damn gate or just gonna keep staring?" He said. The man scuffed.

"You all gonna get an ear full."

"Yeah yeah." Daryl said. As they opened the gate, Shaun fell to the floor taking Daryl and Norma down with him.

"Shaun! Wake up!" Norma called out.

Rick ran over and grabbed Shaun's wrist.

"Daryl grab his feet! Let's take him to Carol. Michonne take everyone else to get food and water." Rick said. Michonne nodded and took the people to the groups house. Daryl grabbed Shaun's ankles and they quickly brought him to the clinic. Maggie and the family were right behind them. Maggie ushered the family into a separate room despite their refusal while Rick and Daryl took Shaun into the treatment room.

"I'm gonna get water." Daryl ran out of the house and down to Deanna's house.

"Glenn, get Carol!" Rick said. Glenn ran out of the house and down the block. He saw Carol and Kat sitting on the porch.

"Carol we need you." Glenn said. Carol got up and ran down the house steps.

"Wait! what's going on?" Kat asked.

"We rescued a group of kidnapped people." Glenn said. Kat quickly got up.

"I-Is there a woman named Norma there? Or a man named Shaun?" Kat said in a shaken voice. Glenn looked at her for a moment.

"I think there is." The moment he said that Kat was running down the stairs and over to the clinic with Glenn and Carol behind her. Kat skipped up the stairs and ran into the house. She rushed into the treatment room and saw Rick standing over her father. Kat released a sob and rush by her fathers side.

"Dad?" She whispered. Shaun opened his eyes slowly and looked at Kat and smiled.

"I knew you were okay.." He said before passing out again. Kat cried into the nook of his neck. Glenn and Carol soon came into the room.

"Glenn, go get the man's family." Rick said. Glenn nodded and went out of the room. He came back with the rest of the family.

"Kat." Kat turned around quickly at the sound of her mothers voice. Norma rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Oh my god. I thought the worst." Norma said.

Kat looked over her moms shoulder and saw her sisters standing there in disbelief. She figured they thought the same. Kat continued to hold her mother when she heard heavy foot steps coming towards the room.

* * *

Daryl ignored Deanna's questions as he grabbed some water bottles from her basement. He didn't know why the fuck there wasn't water in the clinic already. He skipped the stairs of the basement and ran out of the house.

As he rushed into the clinic, he saw Glenn, Harper, and Haley standing outside the room Shaun was in. He thought the worst when he heard crying coming from the room. He pushed through and went straight to Carol handing her the bottles to start treating Shaun.

He then heard someone call his name. "Daryl?" He turned around and saw Kat standing there next to Norma. Daryl felt chills go down his spine as he looked at her.

"Guys we need to start. Kat, I need you to stay and help." Carol said. Norma, Rick, and Daryl left the room. But not before him and Kat exchanged looks.

Sometime later, Carol walked out of the room. The family and Daryl were waiting in the living room of the house.

"Is he okay?" Asked Norma.

"Yeah he's just fine. He's awake now if you want to see him." Carol said.

Norma and the girls walked over to the room. Carol sat down next to Daryl on the couch.

"You've look like you've seen a ghost." Carol said.

"I feel like this.. Is like a weird dream." He said. He put his face in his hands.

"You know her?" Daryl nodded.

"Long story?" Daryl nodded again. Carol could see him blush.

"Oh you loved her!" Carol said loudly. Daryl gave her a look. Just then Michonne walked into after having the others settled.

"Wait he loved who?" Michonne asked.

"Shut up!" Daryl said causing Carol to laugh.

"I can't believe she was here the whole time and I didn't notice." Daryl said.

"Who?" Michonne said.

"The new girl Kat." Carol said. Michonne smirked.

"I mean you were in your angst mode the whole time she was here." Michonne said. Daryl growled.

"Whatever."

"Are you going to talk to her?" Carol asked. Daryl shrugged.

"I don't even know if she'd want to talk to me."

"Uh oh you did something dumb didn't you?" Michonne said.

"It wasn't my damn fault! It was Merle's."

"She knew Merle too?" Michonne laughed.

"Yeah. We've known each other since we were kids." Both women awed.

"Childhood sweethearts!" Carol said.

"Ugh not exactly.. Always back and forth between us." They all got quiet when they heard someone come down the hallway. Everyone looked at Kat standing in the entrance of the room.

"Carol? Where is the pain medication?" She asked. Carol got up and gave Daryl a look.

"Michonne can you come give me a hand?" Carol asked. Michonne smirked and followed her.

"I can go with you!" Kat said.

"No. Besides I asked Michonne and you have a bad shoulder. Why don't you sit down? You look exhausted. Keep Daryl here company!" Carol smiled. Daryl felt his whole body heat up. He could hear Michonne snickering as Carol ushered Kat to sit down in the chair In front of him. Carol and Michonne left the room leaving the two in awkward silence.

Kat and daryl were both fidgety and couldn't look at each other.

"Well this is awkward." Kat laughed. Daryl look up at her and smiled. He didn't think he would ever heard that laugh again.

"Yeah it is.." He said. It went back to silence. Daryl couldn't take it anymore. He got up.

"Do ya-I mean you! I mean.. Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Daryl asked. Kat nodded and stood up quickly. They both walked towards the front door. Daryl could hear snickering from the treatment room. He growled.

"Stop being goddamn nosey!" He said outside the door. Then he heard laughing.

"Daryl, you coming?" Kat said. He nodded and went out the door.

* * *

Kat and Daryl walked around the safe zone in a now comfortable silence.

"Sorry about ya shoulder." He said breaking the silence.

"It's fine. I'm alive, ain't I?" Kat said. Daryl smiled.

"Always said you were a tough one." Kat giggled and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Daryl, my shoulder is fine." Daryl then stopped walking.

"No. I mean about before." Kat looked at him.

"It's fine. I don't want to talk about it." Kat said.

"But we need to talk about it."

"No. We don't. I'm over it." She said.

"Don't sound like ya over it!"

"Well I am! Now leave me alone." Kat yelled. Daryl walked off leaving Kat standing there.

Daryl walked into the house and paced back and forth in the hallway. He muttered to his self about Kat. Carol and Michonne walked in.

"What happened? We saw you guys walking around together all cute and what not. Then the next thing you know you're walking away from her!" Carol said.

"Damn woman is stubborn!"

Carol raised an eyebrow. "Look who's talking."


	12. Chapter 12

Kat finished packing the last of her bags. She looked around her empty room and felt a sting of nostalgia. She couldn't believe she was leaving to go to one of the top colleges in the state. Kat got up from her bed and went downstairs for lunch. Everyone was gathered at the table looked at her.

"What?" She asked. Norma started crying and ran over to Kat.

"Mom it's alright. I'm like two hours away."

"I know but.. I'm so proud of you and I'm gonna miss you." Norma said as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"She said the same thing an hour ago." Kat said to the others who chuckled. Norma let got of her and wiped her eye.

Kat sat down at the table next to Haley. Haley put her head on Kats shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you, Kat." Haley said.

"I know. I'll miss you too. But ya know you can visit me. And when you can't you can always call me." Kat said.

"Okay!" Haley smiled up at Kat. Kat looked across the table at Daryl who looked away the moment she laid eyes on him. Things had gotten awkward between the two since Kat turned 18 years old. She noticed at her little party, he changed when Merle whispered something into his ear. She figured it was a joke but he's been acting strange since then.

After lunch everyone went back to doing their own thing. Kat on the other head had nothing to do so she went to the stable to check on Buck. She walked in and saw Daryl feeding Buck.

He saw her coming towards him and he felt like he was going to stop breathing. Ever since Merle talked to him at Kats birthday party, he started to see her differently. He's always known that she was very pretty but he never notice until then that she wasn't the little girl that helped in these very stables 8 years ago. She was grown now. And as Merle put it, in all the right places. He snapped out of his own thoughts when she got next to him.

"He's all nice and feed?" She asked. Daryl nodded and hesitated to leave. As she watched him leave, Kat began to think that she did something wrong or that there was something going on with Daryl. She got onto Buck and rode off to find Merle.

Merle was hiding by the tool shed near the house taking his daily cigarette break when Kat found him.

"Merle!" Kat yelled. Merle jumped almost dropping his cigarette.

"Damn girl! Don't scared me like that!" Kat laughed.

"What you want?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask what's wrong with Daryl. He's been acting strange towards me since my birthday." Merle thought back to Kats birthday party.

* * *

Everyone sat around talking and eating dinner while they waited for Kat to come downstairs.

"Aw you should have seen the dress she picked out for today. She looks so grown up." Norma said.

"Kat in a dress? I have to see it to believe it. All she wears in jeans, t shirt, and boots." Harper said.

"Don't for get the cap!" Haley chomped in. Everyone nodded and laughed.

"I'm gonna check on her." Harper said as she got up from the couch.

"She looked great.." Norma said. She started to get teary eyed.

"Aw don't start that again Norma." Shaun said. Daryl and Merle chuckled.

"No Shaun! Our girl is growing up. She's now 18 and she leaving soon for college." She cried. Shaun rubbed his wife's back.

"Now now. She's always going to be our little girl and she's only two hours away." He said. Suddenly Harper came down stairs with a look on her face.

"Oh. My. God. She looks.. Wow." Harper said. "Kat get down here!"

"I'm coming goddamn it!" Kat called out.

"Language!" Norma yelled. They heard foot steps coming down the steps. Harper looked up the stairs.

"Come on! They're waiting." Harper said. Kat groaned and entered the living room.

"Woah! You better change!" Shaun said. Norma slapped his shoulder.

"She looks fine! She looks like a woman now." Norma smiled.

Merle was shocked by Kats new look. She looked good. It was weird thinking that but she did. He didn't notice before how she had grown. Being that she was curvy, Kat filled that dress out in all the right places. Merle looked at Daryl who was blushing and staring hard at Kat.

He smirked and nudged his brother.

"Maybe now that she's legal you and her can..ya know?" He whispered. Daryls eyes got wide and looked at Merle.

"Shut the fuck up." He whispered back. Merle laughed

* * *

"Merle! Did you hear me?" Kat called out.

"Yeah I heard ya! And I don't know what the fuck is up with that boy." Merle said. Just as Kat was going to ride away, Merle had a great idea.

"Hey! Ya want to come hang out with me, Daryl and Harper down at the bar tonight?" He asked.

"I-I'm not sure. I'm not old enough to go in there."

"Girl trust me you look old enough to get in. Just wear that dress you wore at your party. It makes you look 'mature'." He said. Kat stood there in silence.

"I'll think about it."

Later that day, Merle and Daryl sat in a booth in the back of the bar.

"Why we all the way back here?" Daryl asked. Merle was too busy looking around the place.

"Merle!"

"What! We're back here for.. Reasons." Merle said as he was still looking around.

"Great explanation." Daryl growled. Merle looked around until he saw Harper and Kat walk into the bar. He smiled and wave them over.

"Who ya waving to?" Daryl asked.

"Oh just Harper.. And Kat." Merle smirked. Daryl looked shocked and just as he was going to say something Harper and Kat were standing at the outside of the booth.

"Well look at what we have here!" Merle said. Daryl wanted to kill Merle and Harper figuring she had some involvement in this plan. Harper sat next to Merle and Kat next to Daryl much to his dismay.

"So Kat what would you like to drink?" Merle asked. Kat hesitated seeing as she has never drinker before.

"She can't drink." Daryl said.

"Aww she could drink a little! Get some experience before going to college." Harper winked at him. The waitress came to the table to take their orders. She kept staring at Daryl and Kat. After taking their orders, the waitress scuffed and walked off.

"Looks like someone's a little butthurt." Merle laughed.

"Who's she?" Kat asked.

"Daryl's girlfriend."

"Oh."

"No she's fucking not!" Daryl yelled. He looked at Kat. "She's not."

The waitress came back with their drinks. She leaned over the table showing off her cleavage.

"Daryl dear, how come you never called me back?" She pouted. Daryl didn't know what was going on. His feelings about his YOUNG best friend were out of control, a waitress who's name he didn't even know was starting up some shit, and he wasn't drunk to deal with any of this.

"Girl I don't even know your name!" Daryl growled. The waitress looked hurt as she got up and walked away.

"Damn Daryl!" Merle laughed. Daryl looked at Kat who was focused on her drink.

"This is disgusting." Kat said even though she then downed the whole bottle in one shot. Kat had to ignore this awkward situation some how. So she decided that drink would be a good start.

"Holy shit! This is the best night ever. Daryl final grown some balls and Kat can handle her liquor." Merle said as he wiped his eye of a fake tear.

* * *

The group all down their shots and slammed the glasses onto the table. Kat felt nice and warm and confident. Daryl had his head to the table and laughing. Harper saw the opportunity to take Merle to the bathroom while the others were drunk and wouldn't notice them gone. Merle was too out of it to notice Harper dragging him to the bathroom.

Daryl looked over at Kat who was gone. He looked around the bar and saw her dancing by herself. She swayed her full hips around catching the eye of Daryl and some of the men in the bar. Daryl felt himself slowly get out of the booth. In his mind he was still sitting in the booth but his body was walking towards Kat. His thoughts were telling him not to take another damn step but he kept going until he stood right in front of her. She spun around and looked at him. Kat smirked and kept dancing. Daryl got closer and grabbed her arms, wrapping them around his neck. He and Kat swayed against each other.

Kat felt like she was going to puke but she knew it wasn't because of the liquor. She's thought about this moment for a long time. She'd never admit it to anyone that she had a little crush on Daryl. He smelled like hard liquor and cologne, which Kat thought was amazing. She looked down at his lips and got closer. Just as she was going to go in for a kiss, Daryl's lips smashed into her. It felt like there was no one else in the room but them two. They separated and looked at each other. Daryl smirked, causing Kat to blush. They stopped dancing and walked out of the bar holding hands.

* * *

Daryl lifted Kat up and she wrapped he legs around his waist. They kissed each other hard and passionately. Daryl walked her over to the bed and dropped her on it. He crawled on top of her and looked down at her. The light of the street lights shined through the curtains of the window. Daryl thought Kat looked beautiful in the lighting. He kissed her full lips softly and left a trail of pecks down her neck to her chest. Kat took in a sharp breathe as chills ran through her body.

"Daryl?" Kat said. Daryl looked up at her. She nodded signaling that she wanted to go further now. Daryl stood up and pulled his shirt off over his head. Kat shifted her dress up and took it off. She took off her bra and undies and threw them too. She then went for Daryl's belt. She looked up at him as she undid it. Daryl dropped his pants and underwear to the floor. He pushed her back to the bed and climbed on top of her.

When Kat woke up the next morning, her head was pounding. She propped herself on to her elbows and looked at her surroundings. She didn't recognize the room and started to panic. She sat up and realize she was completely naked.

"Oh my god!" She whisper. Kat felt the bed move. She looked over and saw Daryl in all his naked glory laying there sound asleep. Kat felt like she was going to throw up. She couldn't believe this! She wanted her first time to be special. Not while she was drunk! Kat slowly got out of bed and looked for her clothes. She tried to get dressed quickly but as she was doing it she bumped into the night table, felling over. She sat up from the floor and saw Daryl staring at her.

Daryl looked at Kat but couldn't put two and two together as to why she was in his room. Then it hit him when he realized that he was completely naked. Kat got up from the floor and stood there. Daryl sat up and found his underwear. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"What happened last night?" Kat asked.

"The hell should I know?" Daryl felt like shit. He rubbed his forehead in some attempt to help his headache. It got silent.

"Did we at least.. ya know.. use something?" Daryl walked around the bed and stepped on something slimy.

"By the looks of it." He said as he looked down at last nights evidence. He stood in front of her. Kat was staring to get fidgety. She didn't know what to do now.

"Daryl.. I'm gonna go." Kat said. Daryl looked at her and shrugged. He went to the kitchen trying to find something to eat. Kat felt immediately unwanted and ran out of the house. Daryl closedbthe cabinet he was looking through and slammed his fist on the counter.


	13. Chapter 13

When Shaun was good enough to walk two days later, Rick and Glenn helped take him over to Kat's house along with the rest of the family. Kat was happy and excited that her family will be living under the same roof again. She didn't want to lose them again and so she continued with her own personal physical therapy that she learned from the books. Kat always did them in the morning and night on the porch because it was relaxing. As she stretched, she felt the cool night breeze blowing through her hair. She started to feel a little sleepy and did a wrong move as she stretched. She screamed out in pain and slammed her back to the wall.

Daryl had been walking by doing 'watch' when he heard the scream. He ran up the steps and over to Kat. He helped her sit on the porch swing.

"You okay? What happened?" Daryl asked.

"I stretched the wrong way." Kat hissed. Daryl let out a little sigh of relief. "Thank you.."

"Ya welcome.."

"I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to yell at you like that I just.. want sometime before I talk about it." Kat said.

"It's been a long time-"

"Yeah it has but I thought I would never see you again." Kat said. Daryl stood quiet. Kat tried to get up from the swing but hissed in pain. Daryl quickly helped her back into the swing.

"Stop moving will ya? How are you gonna get better if you keep moving?" Daryl said.

"Jeez alright 'mom'." Kat winked at him. Daryl laughed and sat down next to her.

"I-I missed you.." Daryl said. Kat looked at him.

"I missed you too. I don't think I ever went without a day not thinking about you." Kat admitted. Daryl smirked and looked down at his hands.

"Ya remember when I got out of juvy and you were mad at me. When I got out ya wanted to kick my ass." Daryl chuckled.

"Even though I wanted to kick your ass, I still missed you." Kat smiled. "I was actually really happy that day I saw you for the first time in 6 years."

"I was nervous to see you. I seriously thought you were gonna kick my ass." They both laughed.

"I should have kicked Merle's ass for getting you in trouble in the first place." Kat said. Daryl gave her a look when she mentioned Merle.

"What? Don't tell me.." Daryl nodded. Kat looked away. She felt like she was going to cry.

"How?" Kat asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Daryl said. Kat knew that it must have been a terrible way to go.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I won't force you." Kat said.

"I appreciate that. Thanks." Kat yawned and put her head on his shoulder. Daryl got tense.

"Is this alright?" Kat asked.

"I-It's fine.." Daryl said.

* * *

Daryl woke up with his neck and back hurting. He had to stretch but something was stopping him. He looked down at a sleeping Kat on top of his chest. He didn't know what to do but he decided to shake her away. She jumped up and hit his chin with the back of her head.

"Ow!" Both said. They looked at each other a blushed. Daryl got up from the swing.

"I gotta go. I was gonna go hunting." Daryl said.

"I remember you would be gone for days hunting.. Are you going to be gone for days?" Kat asked. Daryl shook his head.

"Nah.. I don't think I can." Daryl wanted to just kiss her at that very moment. He didn't really want to go hunting now that Kat was back in his life. But he needed to try to find some more meat to put away for the coming winter. They just looked at each other for awhile before Kat sat up and kissed Daryl on the cheek.

"Thanks for staying the night and be careful." She said. Daryl smiled and walked down the porch stairs. He walked back to the house to get his crossbow from the living room. When Daryl walked into the house, most of the group were looking at him from the breakfast table, smiling. He looked at them and groaned.

"Out with it!" He yelled.

"Aww!" They all said in unison. Daryl felt his face get hot from embarrassment.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Oh come on Daryl this is great! You need some love in your life." Glenn said.

"Whatever.." Daryl put his crossbow over his shoulder and walked towards the front door.

"Say hi to Kat for me!" Carol called out. Daryl heard laughter as he shut the front door behind him. He tried hard not to smile at his family's nonsense.

* * *

 _Okay so this is a short one because I can really think of much at the moment._

 _Well, I have some stuff in mind but that's for later._

 _I know the flashbacks are the longest but I like coming up with character's backstories. Its harder doing present writing because you have to keep the actual TWD characters in line with how they are on the show._


	14. Chapter 14

Kat was going go leave for college tomorrow and she still hadn't talk to Daryl about what happened. But he wasn't exactly helping either. Daryl had been avoiding Kat since she's left his house that day. Kat went to look for him out by his car since it was the end of his work day. She heard a car coming towards the house. Kat looked out the window and didn't recognize the car or the person in it. It was a woman, a pretty one at that, driving the car. As she was going to walk out to see who she was and what her business was, she saw Daryl walk towards the car and get in it. Kat wanted to cry when she saw Daryl kiss the woman. Kat backed away from the window and ran upstairs. Kat didn't want to see him ever again.

* * *

 _ **Two year later...**_

Daryl sat in the bar waiting for his next drink. He was waiting for Merle to come from the gas station with snacks. He heard the front door out and saw Harper coming towards him. Harper was different now. She had a stable job and moved out of her parent's ranch since Kat left for college. She sat down next to him and looked at him.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Drinking. What else does it look like?"

"You missing work. Again. You're lucky my dad cares about you or your ass would be out of a job by now."

"I know.. I'll be there tomorrow." Daryl said as he looked into his drink. Harper smiled at him.

"Good." Merle walked over to them and sat next to Harper.

"Harper. You looking good." Merle smirked. Harper rolled her eyes. They stopped messing around almost 5 months ago when she found out Merle started selling.

"Don't even try it Merle." She said.

Merle laughed. "Fine. I tried."

* * *

Haley sat on the porch swing alone staring out at the scenery. She was bored and lonely. She missed Kat, whom she hasn't seen in months. Haley couldn't go out to see her as much as she wanted to and for some reason Kat didn't want to step foot in this town. Kat missed many holidays saying she was busy working, or studying, or going on vacation with friends. She decided that she was going to call Kat. She went into the house and grabbed the house phone. When she dialed, Kat picked up quickly.

"Kat!" Haley said.

"Hi Haley. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just really miss you.." Kat stood quiet.

"I know.. I miss you too."

"Kat when will I see you again! I haven't seen you in forever." Haley said.

"We'll see each other soon.. I promise." Kat said.

"Okay."

"I gotta go Haley. We'll talk soon."

"Okay bye." Haley said. Kat hung up her phone. Kat looked around her dorm room. Her room mate and other friends have gone home from break. Kat missed her family and little town. But she was scared that she would run into Daryl. Maybe he forgot or maybe he won't be at home when she was there. She decided to pack her bag and go back home. She was 20 years old now. She needed to woman up! After she packed her bags, Kat put her things in her car and drove on home.

Kat felt chills go down her spin when she drove pass the welcome sign for her town. She passes by all the houses and shops that she would pass by when she was a kid. She got closer to the road that lead to the ranch. As she turned into the trail to the ranch, she instantly got nervous. It was dusk, so she figured her family was eating dinner by now. She parked her car and went up the porch steps. Kat opened the door and walked in quietly. She heard people talking in the kitchen. She opened the kitchen door wide open.

"What's for dinner, Ma?" She asked. Norma screamed almost dropping her plate. Norma put the plate down and ran over to hug Kat. Haley got up and hugged her too. Kat looked at Harper and smiled at each other. When Haley and Norma finally let her go, Shaun came in from the back door.

"Hi, Dad." Kat said. Shaun smiled as Kat ran over to hug him and almost knocking him down.

"Hey sweetie." Shaun kissed the top of her head.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"I don't know really. I just wanted to see you all." Kat said. They all sat down at the table while Norma made Kat a plate.

"How's school?" Norma asked. "And I see you cut your hair!" Kat smiled.

"Everything's fine. I'm passing. And about the hair, I just wanted a new look."

"Looks nice. It goes with you." Harper said.

"Thanks." Kat smiled. After they all ate, Kat went up to her old room. It hasn't really changed from when she left two years ago. Everything was still in place. Kat heard a knock on her door. She turned around and saw Harper walk in.

"Hey you want to go to the bar. I kinda want to show you off." Harper laughed. Kat smiled but shook her head.

"Nah.. I don't think I can."

"Why you got something to do?" Harper raised a brow. "Or is this about Daryl and what happen?" Kat looked at her sister.

"You know? Did he tell you?"

"No. I kinda figured that night when you two left the bar and then following that you guys stopped speaking to each other. I put two and two together."

"I don't think I can face him." Kat said.

"It was one stupid night. Get over it." Harper said. "So are you going or not?" Kat looked at her sister.

"I don't have anything to wear." Kat huffed. Harper smiled and grabbed Kat's wrist.

"Come on. Let's go to my place and get you all dolled up."

* * *

Harper and Kat walked into the bar all dolled up. Kat hasn't worn a dress in two years and felt uncomfortable in this skin tight one she borrowed from Harper. They sat down at a booth near the window. Harper noticed how fidgety Kat was.

"God Kat calm down."

"How can I calm down when he could be around here and this dress is cutting of my breathing." Kat said pulling at the dress.

"You looked great. All the guys are staring at you." Harper said.

"Yeah cause my ass in out and my boobs are going to pop out of my dress."

"Good. Maybe you can get someone number and move on from Daryl." Harper noticed Kat's face pale.

"What is it?" She asked. Kat slumped in her seat.

"He's here." Harper looked around the corner of the booth and spotted Daryl and his slutty ass girlfriend. Harper rolled her eyes at the two. Ever since he got with the girl, he wasn't the same. In fact he acted like Merle. Harper looked at Kat who was grabbing her things to leave.

"Oh no you don't! You are not leaving because of him. If you leave, you're a coward." Harper said. "You are one of the most confident people I know and for you to run away from him, proves me wrong." Kat stared at Harper. She has never heard Harper say something like that to her before. Kat sat up and fixed herself. "Besides you're hotter then her."

"You're right."

"Damn right I'm right!" Harper smiled. "Now go order a drink at the bar and show him how over it you are."

"No no no! That's too much." Kat said.

"Coward!" Kat looked at Daryl kissing the blonde's neck and sucked her teeth. Kat got out of the booth and strutted over to the bar. She made eye contact and smiled to some guys as she walked over. She sat down at the end of the bar at just an angle that Daryl can spot her.

* * *

Daryl tried to order a drink for himself but the damn bartender went right by him and straight to some girl at the end of the bar.

"What the fuck? Is this guy deaf?" Daryl growled.

"Oh don't mind him baby. Pay attention to me." His girlfriend said. She started to kiss his neck. Daryl liked it but it just wasn't enough for him. He looked over at the bartender trying to flirt with the girl at the end of the bar. Daryl's eyes got wide as he began to recognize the girl. Kat looked completely different to him. She looked like a woman. Her face slimmed out giving emphasis to her lips and cheek bones. Her hair was short but it went with her and gave her a mature look. And that dress. That dress..

"Daryl? What are you looking at?" Daryl snapped out of it.

"Nothing." He said. His girlfriend looked around and spotted Kat.

"Are you staring at her?" She asked.

"No."

"Yes you were! I know when you're lying." She practically yelled.

"You don't know a damn thing, Bree." He growled. She stood quiet as she didn't want to upset him further. He stood up and walked out the door. Most likely to smoke. Bree looked over at Kat, who was staring at the scene. Bree walked over to her.

"Hey. What's your name?" Bree asked. Kat looked at her.

"Why is that any of your business?"

"It's my business to know the name of the fucking bitch looking at my man." Bree said getting closer to Kat. Kat stood up.

"Excuse me. What did you just call me?" Kat said.

"I called you a fucking bitch and I suggest you keep to yourself around my man." Kat snickered.

"Well, guess what sweetie your man was looking at me. Now if you have a problem, you take it up with him not me." Kat said.

Harper walked over and stood next to Kat. At this point, people were gathering around the pair.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Harper smiled. Bree looked at Harper up and down.

"Nothing of your concern, Harper." Bree said.

"This is my sister. So it is my concern, Bree." Bree laughed.

"Oh this is your sister. Should have figured that you were the town slut's sister." Kat's jaw fell open. Before Harper could say anything, Kat punched Bree in the face causing her to stumble.

"Don't you dare talk about my fucking sister!" Kat yelled.

* * *

Daryl lend against the wall of the building as he finished smoking his cigarette. He could hear a commotion going on inside the bar but figured some guys were fighting about something. Just then the bartender came outside.

"Yo Daryl! You better get your girl. She's getting the shit knocked out of her." He said. Daryl put out his cigarette and went inside. He saw Bree get pushed to a wall and Kat coming straight for her. He ran through the crowd and grabbed Kat by the waist, pulling her back.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snarled in her ear. Kat broke free of his grip and looked at him.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" She yelled. Daryl saw tears in her eyes. Harper grabbed Kat's wrist and pulled her out of there. They got outside and went straight of the car. Daryl ran after them.

"Kat! KAT! GODDAMN IT WAIT!" He yelled. Kat walked up to him and pushed him.

"Stay away from me! I fucking hate you, Dixon. This is why I didn't want to come back here. Cause of you!" She yelled. Daryl couldn't find the words. Kat ran to the car and Harper drove them back home. Kat cried all the way back home.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought you there.." Harper said.

"No. It's my fault. I shouldn't be fighting over him. I shouldn't have punched her."

"What? She deserved that!" Harper laughed. "Thanks though. For sticking up for me." Kat smiled.

"Anytime."

* * *

 ** _Guys! Please leave me reviews! Because 1. I would love to see what you guys think about my story so far and 2. so I can make my story better if I need to!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Kat kept an eye on the main gate of the safe zone while she was walking with Harper and Haley. She knew Daryl would come back, he always did but that doesn't mean she can't worry. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Kat! Did you hear me?" Harper said.

"Sorry I was-"

"Looking for Daryl. I know. Haley knows. He'll come back." Harper said. Kat nodded.

"I know. I just don't want to lose him again." Kat said.

"I'm sure you won't." Kat looked at the main gate one more time before walking with her sister back home. Kat tried hard to distract herself from the fact that the sun was setting and he still wasn't back from his hunt but she always kept a ear out for the sound of a motorcycle engine.

* * *

Daryl rode back to the safe zone empty handed. He's been tracking a buck for miles before giving up. And plus he didn't want to get back so late. As Daryl rode down the rode towards home, he heard gun shot. He slowed his bike down a bit before another shot rung out. This time he felt the bullet go passed his ear. He started to drive faster and then turned around in the opposite direction. Daryl couldn't risk leading who ever was shooting at him back to the safe zone. He could hear a car or two driving far behind him. Daryl could make out men yelling and could hear gun shots hitting the ground around him. He saw a turn coming up and made a sharp right into it. The two cars drove right by him. He rode as fast as he could, making different turns just to make sure he lost them. He stopped in the middle of a fork in the road and listened for the cars. Nothing. He started up his engine and rode back towards the safe zone.

Daryl decided that he was going to park his bike half a mile away from the safe zone and walk the rest of the way there. He walked up to the main gate and was let in. Daryl walked towards his home but stopped and looked down the street at Kat's house. He walked over and could she some movement on the front porch. As he got closer and walked up the stairs, he saw Kat sleeping on the porch swing. He put his crossbow down and bent down in front of her. Daryl moved some hair out of her face. Kat moved a bit in her sleep and opened her eyes to look at Daryl.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked. Daryl smirked.

"Yeah, I know. Ya gonna kick my ass?" Daryl said. Kat nodded and tried to sit up. Daryl helped her and sat down next to her.

"I was going to when I saw you but I'm tired. I'll do it in the morning." Kat yawned. Daryl chuckled and looked at Kat.

"It will never happen again." He said. Kat looked at him and smiled.

"Good."

"You know you didn't have to wait up for me." He said.

"I know.." Kat looked at her hands and back at him. "But I wanted to." They both stood silent but it was a comfortable one.

"I think I'm ready to talk.. I need some closure, ya know?" Kat said.

"Yeah. It's time to move on from that." Daryl said. He got up, grabbed his crossbow, and headed down the steps. He looked back at Kat and gave her a little wave. Kat gave him a sad smile and waved back.

* * *

Daryl woke up the next morning, he went down stairs and found Glenn and Carl feeding Judith. He sat down at the table and grabbed an apple from the bowl in the middel.

"Got in pretty late, huh?" Glenn said.

"Yeah. Ran into some trouble while hunting." Daryl said as he then bit into his apple.

"What kind of trouble?"

"People. The people we saved Kat's family from. They were chasing me until I lost them."

"Are you sure you lost them?" Carl asked.

"I hope so.." Daryl said. "But I better tell Rick and the others." So Daryl went to find them after eating. He saw Rick walking with Michonne.

"We got a problem." He said.

"What?" Rick asked.

"The men we saved those people from, I ran into them last night. I lost them after awhile but I'm not sure how close they are to running the safe zone."

"Maybe we should tell Deanna and get ourselve perpared for the worse." Michonne said. Rick gave her a look and nodded. They all walked to Deanna's house and let themselves in. Deanna was coming down the stairs when she saw them all walk in.

"Excuse me. What's going on here? Why are you all coming into my house like that?" She said. Rick stepped forward.

"We have a problem."

"What?"

"Daryl ran into some men last night."

"Are these the same men that I said not to involve yourselves with?" Deanna said.

"We had to get those people out of there." Daryl said.

"I'm fine with bringing more people in, the more the merrier, but when these people are coming from a group of hunters that's where I cross the line. And guess what? Now that you've crossed the line, we might all be in danger." They all stood silent. "Not everyone in this world is worth saving." Daryl growled.

"That's not true. We saved a woman's entire family from them. If that was you,wouldn't you want the same thing?" Daryl said.

"Of course but-"

"Some are worth the risk." Deanna looked at them and walked down the stairs.

"We need to get ready for anything that may happen. Check the guns, inventory of bullets, everything." Deanna said. "And the next time I say not to do something listen because if you had we wouldn't be getting ready for what ever might come. I will tell everyone what's going on." Deanna walked out the front door. The rest went to gather the weapons and ammo.

Deanna gathered everyone together and told them of the situation at hand. Some people were scared and some were furious. They were also told that they were not allowed outside. But if they really needed to they go in groups and they couldn't go far from the safe zone.

* * *

After the meeting, Kat walked around the town trying not to make it obvious that she was looking for Daryl but couldn't find him anywhere. She figured that he went off to discuss what had happen and what they're going to do about it. Kat walked back home and went inside. She thought about doing her stretches but she was suddenly tired. With everything that's been going on her family and Daryl being back and now the men that took her family are somewhere near by, she just wanted to rest. She felt the sleep coming over her when she heard a knock on the front door. She groaned and got up to open that door. When she opened the door, Daryl stood there biting his thumb. Kat smirked at him and pulled his hand away from his mouth.

"Stop that. You've been doing that for as long as I know you." Kat said.

"Sorry. Habit. Ya okay?" He said.

"Yeah I'm okay." They stood there in silence for a few before Kat grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. Kat pulled him towards the couch and made him sit down.

"Do you ever take a break?" She asked. Daryl thought for a second and shook his head. Daryl felt nervous when she sat down next to him. He hasn't felt this nervous in a long time.

"I wanted to ask you if you're okay. Especially after running into those guys out there."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just want to protect this place." Daryl said.

"I know you do. I see you patrolling around this town a lot. Going out and finding food."

"So you been watching me?" Daryl smirked. Kat blushed.

"I-I mean I hear about you doing those things." Kat said. Daryl chuckled and stretched. He felt tired and his body ached. He did needed to rest but he didn't have the time to do it. He rested his head on the back of the couch and looked up at the ceiling. He felt Kat rest her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you Daryl. I missed you so much." Kat said. She felt tears come to her eyes. Daryl touched her face and made her look at him. He didn't know what came over him when his lips touched hers. It felt like a tingling sensation. They separated and looked at each other. Kat went to hug him but he went to kiss her again and bumped foreheads.

"Ow!" They said. Kat laughed and Daryl smiled as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

As the two were interacting, Harper and Haley walked in quietly.

"Like a couple of teenagers." Harper whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

Kat went straight to her dorm room after a long day of school to take a nap. It felt great to laydown in her soft bed. Just as she felt sleep take over, her phone started to ring. She groaned as she got out of bed. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello, this is the county jail operator. I have a collect call from Daryl Dixon. To accept the charges please press 5." Kat sighed and pressed five. "Your call is now being connected. Thank you."

"Hello?" Kat said.

"Why did you have ta fucking leave like that?" Daryl yelled.

"What the fuck, Daryl?" Kat said.

"Answer the question."

"Daryl what happened? Why are you in jail?" She asked.

"Got into a fight." Daryl said with a slur.

"Why? Also why didn't you call Merle?"

"I didn't want to call fucking Merle. Come get me." Kat groaned.

"I'll be there soon, Daryl." Kat hung up and went down to her car. She was so tired but she had to keep going so she can get this over with. She got to the county jail and asked for Daryl at the front desk.

"The bail is 5000 dollars." The officer said. Kat's jaw dropped open. She definitely did not have the money.

"I don't have the money." The officer shrugged.

"Then you need to pick him up in the morning." Kat groaned. She looked at the time. She had almost 10 hours to kill so she got in her car and went to her parent's house. The next day, Kat went back to the jail and asked for Daryl again. As an officer went to get him, the one at the desk told her he had a court day because the victim was pressing charges against him and what his charging were. Kat wanted to kick his ass. Daryl walked out from the back with his hands in his pocket and avoiding Kat's stare. He followed her out the door and to her car. They got in the car but Kat didn't start the car. She just looked at him.

"Daryl. Look at me." She said in a stern voice. Daryl looked her in the eyes. He could tell she was fuming.

"What the fuck happen to land yourself in jail and with a fucking court date?"

"I got into a fight-"

"Over what?" At this point she was yelling at him.

"I got shit faced drunk. Thought the guy said something to me or about me I can't remember. The next thing I know I'm being slammed into the hood of a car and taken away to jail." He said. Kat shook her head slowly.

"You realized you can go to prison if your found guilty right?" Kat said.

"Don't you think I fucking know that?" He yelled. He slammed his fist on the dashboard.

"I'm taking you home." Kat started the car. The ride to Daryl's house was a silent awkward one. She stopped in front of the house.

"Does Merle know?" Daryl shook his head.

"I haven't seen him in awhile. Think he went somewhere on 'business'." Daryl said.

"Do you have a ride to go to your court date at least?"

"No. Merle took the damn bike and car got repo'ed." Kat sighed.

"I'm going to stay in town 'til your court date and sentencing but after that I don't want to hear or see you again." Kat said. Daryl looked at her then got out of the car. Kat backed up out of the driveway. She could feel his stares but she ignored it. The moment she drove away from the house, she started crying. Kat had to park to the side of the rode because she couldn't focus. She didn't know why he got to her like that. She should hate him but couldn't. Kat couldn't even remember what made her want to hate him so much. Was it the day she saw him kissing that girl in front of her house? Wishing that it was her he was kissing? Was it when she saw that kiss, she felt her fucking heart break in two?

* * *

Kat drove Daryl to his hearing a week later. Kat felt nervous because she didn't know what was going to happen to him. Yeah she said she didn't want to see him again after the court date but she didn't like the thought of him in jail for a number of years. But when she looked at Daryl, he seemed calm. As they got closer to the court house, Kat felt tears come to her eyes. They got out of the car and went inside the building to meet with Daryl attorney. Kat had to pull him aside and ask him what are the chances of Daryl walking.

"I'm not gonna sugar coat it.. It's most likely that he might not walk. He's probably going away for awhile." He said. Kat couldn't say anything. Her throat felt like it was closing. They walked into the court room and sat down in their seats. Kat's heart was pounding when the judge and jury came out. Kat tuned everything out until it was time for the sentencing.

"Please rise Mr. Dixon. How do you plea?" The judge asked.

"..Guilty." Daryl said.

"Jury how do you find the defendant?" The first juror stood up.

"We find the defendant guilty of aggravated assault." He said. Daryl looked at Kat. He saw tears streaming down her face.

"Mr. Dixon, I sentence you to 5 years. Court dismissed." The judge banged his gavel and got up. Kat got up from her seat and hugged Daryl.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Was all Daryl could say. Kat felt like she couldn't breathe. An officer pulled Daryl away and hand cuffed him. He walked Daryl out of the court room. The last thing he saw before leaving was Kat sitting in her seat and crying into her hands.

* * *

She visited Daryl in jail at least once a month for at least two years. She was never late to see him but today was different. Kat drove quickly, risking a speeding ticket to get there on time. Once she arrived she ran up the stairs and signed in at the front desk. Went through the metal detector and then waited on line with the other people visiting their loved ones. An officer came out of the visiting area.

"Alright everyone go have a sit and we will bring your family m

ember, friend, partner out in 5 minutes." She said. Kat went inside and sat down at a table near a window. After some time, prisoners started coming in. Kat smiled and got up from her when she saw Daryl come out. He came right for her and hugged her tightly. They both sat down at the table.

"How was your graduation?" Daryl asked. "I wish I could have been there."

"It was fun and maybe you'll be there for the next one." Kat smiled.

"So what are you going to do now?

"Well, I got into the best medical school in Atlanta so I'll be doing that."

"Will you still visit me?" Daryl asked. Kat reached out for his hand.

"Of course I will." Kat said.

"So guess what?" Daryl said.

"What?"

"Merle's in here." Kat covered her mouth.

"No way! What did he do?" She asked.

"Drug possession."

"Eh figures." Kat shrugged.

"Came in all happy to see me but I wanted to fucking sucker punch him." Daryl said. Kat raised a brow.

"Now you know how I felt." Kat said.

"Yeah. Yeah." Daryl smiled.

"have you been behaving? You can get out earlier with good behavior." She said.

"Yeah I have. Some of the guys always try to start something but I don't do anything. It's hard though." Kat nodded.

"I know but you just have to keep going and ignore them. They're just trying to get you to get a long sentence just like them." Kat said.

"How long ya staying?" Daryl asked.

"I've got the whole day free." They both smiled at each other.


	17. Note

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updated a lot like I use to but things have been pretty busy. But don't worry I am still writing. In fact I'm writing a chapter as we speak. It should be out by the end of this week or the beginning of the next.

I would like to thank you all for the plenty of views and favorites I have been getting for "Remember". I really didn't expect it!

-K


	18. Note from Author!

Hey guys! I know it has been a very, very, VERY long time since I updated and I just decided to get back into writing. But the reason why I am writing this is because I want to separate the past from 'Remember' and make it separate from the present! So as of right now I am going to take the past writings of 'Remember' and place them in a new story that I haven't figured a name out for it yet LOL

I am hoping you guys will like it!

See ya soon!


End file.
